


Would you listen if I sang?

by ThatFangirl_Ally



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Squip, Senior year, Slight Angst in the beginning, Song: All of Me, Song: Fuckin' Perfect, Song: Still Into You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangirl_Ally/pseuds/ThatFangirl_Ally
Summary: When their best friends start avoiding them, Jeremy, Jake, and Chloe come together to figure out what they did wrong. After finally deciding to confront them, they soon realize that they don't even have to...





	1. Ideas Forming

When Michael had finally managed to get away from his weekly study session with Jeremy, he immediately started making his way to Rich's home. Rich had just moved out of Jake's house, claiming to be uncomfortable asking for so much from his best friend. Even though Jake had insisted that Rich would always have a place with him, Rich had taken all of his stuff and moved to a small, one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much, but Rich loved it. He had already painted, decorated, and settled in by the time the week was over with.

Michael hopped into his car, loving and hating the new car smell. He had to say goodbye to his beloved PT cruiser sometime in the summer before now, his senior year, because it broke down in a seven-eleven parking lot. He would deny it to his last breath, but everyone knew he had cried. He had held a small memorial service, in which everyone but Michael had not-so-secretly laughed at. But, the look Michael had given anybody who even coughed had them freezing in fear. Later, they would go on to joke about that. But, at the time, Michael was pretty terrifying.

Just as he turned the keys, his phone rang, eventually transferring over to the car speakers. The newer cars had blue-tooth, and Michael had denied wanted it at first. But, when he was given one by Jeremy, payed for by his first five paychecks, he had teared up and hugged his friend so tight that he couldn't breathe. Michael answered the call by pressing a button on the steering wheel after noticing it was Rich, bracing himself for a long rant about how he wasn't there yet.

"Where the hell are you, Michael? You were thuppothed to be here an half hour ago! Do you have any idea what I'm dealing with over here?! Brooke ith forthing me to watch Twilight. It'th an abomination!" Rich ranted into the phone, his lisp coming back full force. When the Squip was defeated, Rich had a lot of trouble accepting his lisp as a part of him. But, over time, and with the Squip Squad's help (coined by Rich himself), he had slowly stopped worrying about it as much. He still tried to speak without it more times than not, but he no longer got upset when he couldn't control it. Or, at least, not outwardly.

"I'm pulling into your street now, Rich. Sorry you're being forced to watch glittering vampires," Michael chuckled, not feeling any remorse at all. He barely heard the subtle "Fuck you, loser," before the phone line went dead. Michael sucked in a difficult breath, pulling into the small parking space of Rich's unit. He had to admit, even after a year he was still sensitive to that word. He no longer had panic attacks over it, it had been months since the last one, but the word still left him mind fucked. The last panic attack he had had over that word had by far been the worst one since the conversation in the bathroom that started these frequent visits from anxiety-town. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, even though he knew it had been back in June.

**_Michael and Jeremy had been playing Mario Kart 8, Michael beating Jeremy for the sixth time, when Jeremy yelled in defeat. He pouted, putting the controller down in favor of crossing his arms and turning his face away from Michael. Michael had smirked, tilting his own head and leaning forward as he tried to catch Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy kept them trained at the wall until Michael had bent down in front of him, still with that satisfied smirk on his face._ **

**_"What? Player Two mad that he got beat by his Player One?" Michael spoke in the voice he usually reserved for either when his baby niece was around or when Jeremy was being extra childish._ **

**_Jeremy scoffed, turning his face away again, even as he closed his eyes. "So what? It's not like I'm the loser who stays up all night to practice this game," Jeremy's eyes practically bulged out of his head when he realized what he had just blurted out. Michael's face portrayed no signs of any hurt, but his eyes and his breathing did. Michael had started hyperventilating, eyes unfocused as he seemed to stare right through Jeremy._ **

**_"Micah? Shit, Michael. Snap out of it, okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that," Jeremy was starting to freak out now. Jeremy had been extra careful with the use of this word around Michael ever since the Squip had been defeated. He couldn't believe that he had let it slip over a fucking video game! Michael knew that he was being playful, but that word was a trigger in more ways than one. It had caused so much pain that he didn't know how to ever get rid of it all. Every single fucking time he heard that word, he froze. His friends, when they accidentally said it around him, would automatically apologize, almost frantically, and try to make it right in every way possible. After he felt better, he just pretended he was fine, for his friends' sakes. But, they all could tell that he was far from it..._ **

**_Jeremy pulled Michael close to his chest, murmuring apologies into his ear until his throat started to hurt. Then, he would place his hand on the small of Michael's back and rock them back and forth. Michael soon calmed down, cuddling into his best friend's chest before he blurted everything out. Everything except how much he really loved his best friend..._ **

He knew Rich realized what he said the minute he hung up, if the small form sprinting out of the apartment and towards his car was any indication. He opened the door, standing up just as Rich's body slammed into his in a desperate hug.

"I'm so sorry, Michael! I know how that word affects you, and I never should've used it! I'm thorry!" Rich desperately apologize, holding onto Michael's chest for dear life. Michael hesitated before hugging back, letting out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Michael chuckled, pushing Rich off of him enough to step out of the way so that he could close his car door. Michael pushed Rich into his apartment, letting out soft giggles along the way.

"What's so funny, Mikey? My poor word choice or my lisp?" Rich pouted, starting to realize that everything was okay now that Michael had gotten a handle on himself. Both Brooke and Rich knew that Michael was more upset about it than he let on, but they also knew better than to push it. Michael didn't like to be pushed, especially when it pertained to talking about his emotions. He only ever did that with Jeremy, but lately he had let something slip that had caused this close bond between the three sidekicks.

"Both, actually. But, that's not the point of why we're all here. So, turn off the sprinkle vampires and listen because I've got the perfect plan of attack," Michael responded, slamming his hands on the island counter as he started explaining his plan to the other two participants in the kitchen. Now that they had their plan, it was time to set it in motion.


	2. What did we do wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three unlikely friends come together to find out why their best friends are avoiding them.

Jake set his bag down by the door to Chloe's house. He had seen it before, from the outside, but damn. It was almost bigger than his last house, the one Rich had burned down on that Halloween. Jake shivered, looking down at his legs, which were now fully functional. Halloween had been a bad night for everyone, it seemed. That fire had caused some permanent scars for Rich, but everyone else was mentally scarred that night. The thought of what could have happened was chased out of Jake's head by Jeremy's slightly high pitched voice. His voice had stopped cracking so much, but it wasn't as deep as most guy's voices, so it was still considered embarrassing for the most part. Jeremy didn't mind as much now as he did back in Junior year, but he was still pretty disappointed by how it turned out.

"What if they're conspiring a way to collectively break off all our friendships, at the same time? I haven't even gotten to tell Michael that I love him, yet!" Jeremy fretted over the thought of losing his sarcastic but caring best friend. He had been crushing on him for a long time, though he didn't realize it until the play. Things were getting better with their friendship, their bond slowly growing to its original point, but he knew that he did stupid things without realizing it. What if Michael didn't forgive so easily this time?

"Brooke would never partake in such an action. She's too nice to do that, and Michael doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Rich, though? He's a bit unpredictable," Chloe answered Jeremy's fretting, thinking over this change of events.

Ever since the Squipcident (coined by Rich), Chloe had been much nicer. She had even allowed them to see her without make-up a few times. She let them in, admitting that she was more than a little self-conscious about her looks. Even though the Squip hadn't affected her for long, and she was a mean girl before that, it had made her see how terrible she had been acting. About two and a half weeks after the Squipcident, when people were beginning to show up to school again, Chloe had appeared before Jeremy and apologized to him for her actions. She had promised that it would never happen again, and, so far, it hasn't.

Over the course of the past year, the Squip Squad had come together on their own terms. Chloe came first, along with Brooke because Chloe wouldn't hang out with them if Brooke wasn't able to.

After Rich was able to come back to school, he came next. He had slowly walked over to Jeremy, Chloe, and Brooke and looked to the taller male with a saddened expression. He had been the second to come apologize for their behavior, but he definitely wasn't the last.

After Rich came Jake, his one and only best friend up until the Squip Squad was coined. Jake had followed Rich to the table, looking at everyone as if he needed approval. He had explained that whilst he didn't get affected much by the Squip, just like Chloe it had opened his eyes. He apologized to everyone, promising to be a better person. He had even asked Jeremy to tutor him in Calculus, a subject that Jeremy knew quite well since he had a supercomputer in his mind for a while.

Jenna was next, claiming to just need a place to sit. Though, slowly, she started including herself in conversations, and actually getting excited about talking to them. She apologized once, in a subtle way, for stealing all the Squips and passing them out. Jeremy forgave her, and they all went on with their lives.

Christine came in one day asking Jeremy about some Broadway play that nobody else knew. Jeremy and Christine had tried dating but soon found that it wasn't working. It wasn't a bad break-up, it was just a mutual agreement that they were not the best match. Christine continued to sit at the table and be the exciting friend that always had something to say, even when the rest of them had nothing.

The last to come over to the table was surprisingly Michael. Michael had immediately forgiven Jeremy for the Squipcident, claiming that it was all in the past and he would just like to forget it. But, most of the others had bullied him without tiny computerized tic-tacs in their brains. Michael hadn't known what to think about it all, so he chose to just hang out with Jeremy after school instead of at school. His anxiety had come back, causing him to miss days at a time without even realizing it. When he finally made his way over, it was a little awkward. Michael only knew how to talk to Jeremy, and that's what he did for the first month and a half. But, one time, Christine had been talking to Jeremy about a play that Michael just happened to like. Michael shyly joined in the conversation, and that started a chain reaction. The rest of the Squip Squad had wanted to apologize to Michael, but knew they had to do it Michael's way. So, they all met up together, excluding Michael, and asked Jeremy what things Michael liked to talk about. They found that Michael had some interesting tastes in music, and most could relate. Michael had become the most interesting addition to the Squip Squad, and he had finally begun to feel less like a loser.

Jeremy sighed, trying to figure out how to reply to Chloe's earlier sentiment, but Jake beat him to it. "Rich may be unpredictable, but there's one thing that stays constant with him," Jake defended Rich, because that's what you do for the people that you love. Jake had known that he loved Rich for a long time, but being homosexual doesn't really go well with being popular. Even now, when he couldn't care less about what the school thinks of him, he found it hard to admit out loud.

"And, what would that be, Jake?" Chloe asked, hands on her hips. Chloe didn't know much about Rich, but she had a pretty good feeling of what Jake was about to say after getting to know him better.

"He always sticks with his friends. He wouldn't trade what he has with us for the world, and, to be honest, I wouldn't either. The Squip Squad may have started out small, just you two, but it has grown since then. We all have, in our own ways. This is our senior year, and I know that friendships don't usually last long after this. But, our group is different, I just know it. And, so does Rich. And, Michael. And, Brooke. I have no doubt that they're plotting something. But, like Chloe said, Michael doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and, frankly, neither do the other two. Whatever they're plotting, it isn't going to be bad," Jake responded, his voice serious for once in his life, though you could still hear the tiny bit of uncertainty in his voice. He knew his best friend, and he was getting to know Michael and Brooke as well. He sincerely hoped that nothing bad was going to come out of this.

"Even so, we need to find out. If it goes bad, then we find out why. And, we'll work through it, together," Jeremy joined in, his eyes portraying the fear that his hopeful tone of voice hid. They were all friends, nothing was gonna separate them. Whatever they did wrong, they were gonna fix it. And, if it didn't work the first time, he knew that he would keep trying. None of them could bare to lose the people that they loved, especially not Jeremy. Jeremy had already lost Michael once, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that it didn't happen again...


	3. Confession #1: All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get to school, Jake, Jeremy, and Chloe weren't expecting to be ambushed by a crowd of excited students, getting ready to see the oncoming scene. Being led to the front and sat in three chairs beside each other, these three have no idea what's going on. Until music starts filtering in through the loud speakers, and Brooke suddenly comes out of one of the rooms near them.

Jeremy walked into the school beside Chloe and Jake. Chloe had offered them a ride to school because Michael had claimed that he couldn't that day. Jeremy was starting to wonder if things would ever go back to normal between him and Michael. Michael had been avoiding him for almost a month, just as Brooke and Rich had been avoiding their respective best friends. Jeremy didn't know what they had all done, but he knew that he would find out, whether Michael told him on his own or Jeremy forced him.

Whilst thinking this, Jeremy hadn't realized they had made it inside the school until his ears were suddenly hit with the sound of excited squeals and chatter. He hadn't seen any of the students this excited since last year with the school play. Jeremy was suddenly grabbed by Jake, who was being dragged by Chloe, who had been clutched by Christine. Christine was giggling to herself as they made their way to the front of the crowd. Everyone was staring at the three, giving them a thumbs up or shouting words of congratulations. Christine sat them all in chairs, giving them all a huge smile before scurrying off back into the crowd. The three confused teenagers gave each other a shrug as they tried to figure out what was happening. Though, they didn't have to wait long before they heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Jenna yell: "NOW!" and the loud speakers turned on, gentle music filtering through as Brooke Lohst, famous best friend of Chloe Valentine, stepped through the doors of one of the classrooms near them with a microphone. Everyone seemed to simultaneously shut up, their chatter soon becoming soft whispers as Brooke opened her mouth, lyrics flowing out of her mouth smoothly with the melody.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?** _   
_**Drawing me in and you kicking me out.** _   
_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.** _   
_**What's going on in that beautiful mind?** _   
_**I'm on your magical mystery ride!** _   
_**And, I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.** _

Brooke stepped up to Chloe, crouching down to grab hold of the hand Chloe didn't have currently covering her mouth to hide her gasp of surprise. Brooke gave her a sweet smile before standing back up, bringing Chloe with her.

_**My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine.** _   
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.** _   
_**'Cause, all of me loves all of you.** _   
_**I love your curves and all your edges.** _   
_**All your perfect imperfections.** _   
_**Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning.** _   
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning.** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me.** _   
_**And, you give me all of you. Oh!~** _

Brooke gently caressed Chloe's cheek, wiping away some of her tears that were trailing down her cheeks. When she had chosen this song, she knew that it was bound to make Chloe cry. But, it was the only song that she could think of that would sum up her feelings perfectly. It was something she had been struggling with for a long time, but now that she was starting to get it out in the open she knew that she would never want to stop. Brooke's own eyes filled with tears as she continued to sing.

_**How many times do I have to tell you?** _   
_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too.** _   
_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move.** _   
_**You're my downfall, you're my muse.** _   
_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.** _   
_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.** _

Brooke took a step back, Michael and Rich stepping up beside her. Michael was playing his guitar, which was somehow playing through the loudspeakers as well. The power of technology never ceased to amaze Jeremy. Michael had a stage microphone taped to his face as he vocalized behind Brooke along with Rich, who had the same kind of hand held microphone that Brooke had. They gave Brooke an encouraging smile as Brooke continued to sing, tears pouring down her cheeks as she looked into Chloe's eyes, which were full of emotions that Brooke couldn't decipher.

_**My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine.** _   
_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.** _   
_**'Cause, all of me loves all of you.** _   
_**I love your curves and all your edges.** _   
_**All your perfections imperfections.** _   
_**Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you.** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning.** _   
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning.** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me.** _   
_**And, you give me all of you.** _   
_**Give me all of you!** _

Brooke hugged Chloe quickly, not giving her the chance to hug back before pulling away, the hug ending just as suddenly as it had started. Brooke wiped away some of her tears before closing her eyes with the emotion of the song. She had felt it all, was feeling it all. And, she knew that this could destroy their friendship, but the possibility of it turning into something more caused her to damn all the potential consequences.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts.** _   
_**Risking it all, though it's hard.** _

Brooke let her tears run freely as she looked back up at Chloe, taking in every detail of her beautiful face. She was crying, too, her make-up running down her face. Though, she no longer seemed to care. She had this reluctantly hopeful look on her face, as if she couldn't believe this was real. Brooke grabbed her hand, reassuring the both of them that this was indeed real.

_**'Cause, all of me loves all of you.** _   
_**Love your curves and all your edges.** _   
_**All your perfect imperfections.** _   
_**Give your all to me.** _   
_**I'll give my all to you.** _   
_**You're my end and my beginning.** _   
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning.** _   
_**'Cause I give you all of me.** _   
_**And, you give me all of you.** _

Chloe had reached up now, fully sobbing. She was holding Brooke's shoulders, looking her up and down, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. If this was what she thought it was, she would need a pillow underneath her ASAP because she was about to faint.

_**I give you all of me.** _   
_**And, you give me all of you. Oh!~** _

As the last lyrics left her mouth, Brooke pulled Chloe into a bear hug. Brooke never wanted to let go, but she pulled away enough to say what she needed to say. "Chloe, I've known something for a while now. Something that could potentially end our friendship, or turn it into something more. I love you, Chloe Valentine. I've loved you from the moment you took me under your wing the first day of freshman year. You are an amazing person, even if you don't feel that way all the time. I love it when you smile and I love it when you laugh. Your real laugh, the one that always has everyone else around you laughing, too. And, not because they're laughing at you, but because they're laughing with you. When you let people in, show them the real you, you're a wonderful person, Chloe. And, whilst I've known the real you for quite some time, nobody else has. Until now, that is. You're finally starting to show people who you really are behind the walls you put up. And, that makes me so proud of you. I love you, Chloe. And, this song is a token of my love. It was a way to finally tell you my true feelings. I just hope that you return them," Brooke confessed, a sheepish smile on her face.

Chloe bit her lip before pulling Brooke, her best friend of four years, into a passionate kiss. She vaguely heard wolf whistles and cheers from their new friends, but she ignored them. All she focused on was Brooke, and how her lips felt against hers. The kiss was emotional, including the salty taste of their tears as they mixed together between them. But, when they parted, they couldn't help but smile at each other. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Chloe responded, resting her forehead against Brooke's.

Brooke smiled, giving Chloe one last chaste kiss before pulling back and stepping back into place. Though, instead of Brooke being in the front, she now stood where Rich once was. Because, this thing wasn't over. Now, it was Rich's turn...


	4. Confession #2: Fuckin' Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rich's turn at the front, and he knew exactly what song to sing to get Jake's attention.

Rich was at the front now, holding his microphone close as his music started. He knew he had to do this, but that didn't stop him from shaking. One look at Jake, and all his nerves went away, quickly being replaced by determination. He needed to do this, otherwise he didn't know if he'd ever get another chance. So, although he felt like he was gonna puke from all the anxiety coursing through his veins, Rich opened his mouth and sang.

_**Made a wrong turn.** _   
_**Once or twice.** _   
_**Dug my way out blood and fire.** _   
_**Bad decisions?** _   
_**That's alright.** _   
_**Welcome to my silly life** _

Rich grabbed Jake's hand, pulling him up even as he pointedly looked anywhere but in Jake's eyes. Rich smiled at the feel of Jake's calloused hands, remembering the first time he had ever held them. It was at the beginning of Sophomore year, when everyone was coming back from summer break. Everything had been going fine until someone pushed past Jake in the hallway, knocking his books out of his hands and nearly sending him toppling over. Rich had nearly pummeled that boy, then and there, but the feeling of Jake's hand in his stopped him. Jake had simply gathered his books and pulled Rich away. And, even when they could no longer see the guy, Jake still held Rich's hand until they got to their next class. It was one of Rich's greatest memories, one that he cherished with all of his heart. And, he hoped to make more of those memories, as Jake's boyfriend.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.** _   
_**Miss "No-Way-It's-All-Good", it didn't slow me down.** _   
_**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.** _   
_**Look I'm still around.** _

When Rich finally looked from their intertwined hands to Jake's eyes, he saw a look of amazement. Rich hadn't known what Jake's reaction to the song would be, but he hadn't expected this. Rich gave Jake a small smile, squeezing his hand before pulling back and stepping back into place beside the harmonizing voices of Michael and Brooke.

_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel** _   
_**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect!** _   
_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing.** _   
_**You are perfect to me.** _

Rich cupped Jake's cheek with his free hand, his smile growing as Jake leaned into it. He couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes as he sang. He had always wished someone would do something like this for him, and now he was getting the chance to do this for somebody else, someone that he truly loved and cared about. When Jake had originally told him about his insecurities, Rich was still under the influence of the Squip. He didn't know what he said after it happened, but it had truly hurt Jake. But, after he had gotten all of his memories back, after the Squipcident, he had realized that the Squip had taken over. The Squip had told him off for revealing that sort of information to him, pretending to be Rich. Rich had apologized later, but Jake had shook it off. But, Rich knew that it still hurt him. Thus, here he was, making it up to him in the only way possible.

_**You're so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong.** _   
_**Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead.** _   
_**So complicated, look how big you'll make it.** _   
_**Filled with so hatred, such a tired game.** _   
_**It's enough! I've done all I can think of.** _   
_**Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.** _

Rich still remembered the time he had caught Jake staring at himself in the mirror, mumbling all of his so-called "flaws". He seemed to be trying to prove it to himself, trying to make himself believe that he was the worst person in the whole of Middleborough. Rich swept in, and began telling him all the things that made him such a great person. Most of all, even though it hurt him to say it, he told Jake that he was proud to be his best friend. Although he was wishing for more, if being his best friend would make Jake happy, Rich would just be the best friend. After that day, Jake had started getting better at believing in himself. And, whilst Rich was glad, he still wanted something more...

_**Oh! Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel** _   
_**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect!** _   
_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing.** _   
_**You are perfect to me.** _

Rich smirked, taking Jake's hand and leading him in between Michael and Brooke, who had started to smile encouragingly at them. Rich opened his mouth, the semi-rap flowing through his vocal chords with practiced ease. Rich had stayed up day and night to practice this song, just as he was sure Michael and Brooke had, trying to make this performance perfect.

_**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear.** _   
_**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.** _   
_**So cool and limed but we try, try, try.** _   
_**But, we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.** _   
_**I'm done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.** _   
_**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair.** _   
_**Exchange ourselves, yeah, we do it all the time.** _   
_**Why do we do that? Why do I do that?** _   
_**Why do I do that?** _

Rich put his hand up in the air, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he sang the next lyric. It was a powerful song, and Rich knew it deserved a powerful performance to go along with it.

_**Yeah! We're perfect.** _   
_**We're perfect, yeah!** _   
_**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever feel** _   
_**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.** _   
_**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing.** _   
_**You're fuckin' perfect to me, yeah!** _   
_**You're perfect. You're perfect!** _

Michael had redone all of the music, and Rich had asked for something specific in his. As the last verse came up, it slowed down, taking on a more meaningful melody. Soft piano showed up, which was blending in with Michael and Brooke's harmonizing. Rich smiled at them, tears flowing down his cheeks, and turned back to Jake. He leaned up, putting one arm around Jake's neck whilst the other one was holding the microphone near his mouth so he could sing the next few lyrics.

_**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing.** _   
_**You are perfect to me...** _

Rich had a small, hopeful smile on his face as he opened his mouth to speak, only to have Jake shush him with a finger over his mouth. "Shh, I already know what you're going to say," Jake interrupted, keeping a straight face. Rich was about to apologize, assuming he'd done the wrong thing and fucked up their friendship, when he was shut up by Jake's finger being removed and replaced by Jake's lips. Rich was so shocked he didn't even respond, though Jake pulled back before he could. "And, I say yes," Jake looked down into the sparkling brown eyes. Rich planted a kiss to Jake's lips, pulling him in closer. Jake responded by putting a hand on his hip, smiling in the kiss and tilting his head to deepen it.

Rich separated from Jake, seeing the disappointed gleam in his eyes before he sat him back down in his chair. "Sorry, Jakey, but I think you know who's turn it is next," Rich whispered to him, getting into Michael's place as Michael took his new place up front.

* * *

Michael looked out at the crowd, sucking in a deep breath. He counted to ten under his breath, the microphone, luckily, not picking up on his soft mumbling. Michael took one last look at the crowd before looking at Jeremy, his best friend of thirteen years. He had spent thirteen years vying to be this guy's one and only, and now he had the chance to make it happen. So, as his music began to play, Michael closed his eyes. He remembered all of their past moments, took a deep breath, and sang...


	5. Confession #3: Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Michael's turn to step up to bat, and he couldn't be more nervous if he tried. But, he knew he had to do this. He couldn't go another thirteen years without telling Jeremy. This was his one and only chance, and he was going to take it. No matter how much it felt like he was breathing through a tiny, closed off tube at the moment.

Michael heard his music starting, and he played the main melody on his guitar. He smiled to himself, remembering when he first started learning guitar. Jeremy had been confused by it, claiming that he couldn't see Michael playing the guitar. But, after the first time Michael played him a song, Jeremy had been his biggest fan. Michael chuckled to himself at the memory before he looked into Jeremy's eyes, making sure his voice didn't crack on the first notes.

_**Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together.** _   
_**I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better.** _

Michael couldn't count all the times Jeremy had come to his house, seeking comfort after a nightmare about his mom, or just wanting to escape his anxieties. It was easy to comfort him when he felt the same, all he had to do was think of how he would want to be comforted. It helped that he had been friends with him for thirteen years...

_**It's not a walk in the park to love each other.** _   
_**But, when our fingers interlock,** _   
_**I can't deny, can't deny** _   
_**You're worth it.** _

Michael crouched down, smiling up at Jeremy as Jeremy tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Jeremy didn't know what to feel, he knew that he loved Michael, but this was a whole other level. Michael strummed his guitar to the melody, hitting the perfect notes. He had redone the song to fit his voice, as he had for Brooke's and Rich's songs, and he had worked on this a lot over the past month. He hoped it was perfect enough for Jeremy...

_**'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you.** _   
_**I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you.** _   
_**I'm into you.** _   
_**But, baby, even on our worst nights,** _   
_**I'm into you. I'm into you.** _

Michael remembered the moment that he first fell for Jeremy. It was after his first panic attack. Michael had started too panic because one of his moms hadn't gotten home yet. All that was running through his head were the worst possibilities, and he had started to panic. Jeremy, realizing what was happening, had stayed with him even after his dad had called to tell him to come home. He had had his fair share of panic attacks, and Michael had helped him through most of them. So, he figured it was time to do the same. He helped Michael to return his breathing to normal, and continued to calm him down once that was done. When Michael was feeling better, he looked up to thank him. But, when he leaned up a bit, his lips accidentally met Jeremy's. They had stayed like that for a while, in too much shock to disconnect. But, when the shock wore off, Jeremy quickly pulled back, stuttering and rubbing the back of his neck. Michael just continued to stare, trying to process what he was feeling. It took him about a year before he realized he was in love with Jeremy.

_**Let 'em wonder how we got this far.** _   
_**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all.** _   
_**Yeah, after all this time,** _   
_**I'm still into you.** _

Michael smiled a sad smile at Jeremy, remembering the first time Jeremy had taken him to his mother's grave. Michael had just gotten his licence, so he had driven there in his beat up PT Cruiser. Jeremy had cried at the grave, telling his mother all about Michael. Michael hadn't known what to say, so on the drive back home he had told Jeremy that he loved him. Jeremy had taken it as the friend type of love, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

_**Recount the night that I first met your mother.** _   
_**And, on the drive back to my house,** _   
_**I told you that, told you that I loved ya.** _

Jeremy had laid his head on Michael's shoulder, holding his hand. He felt relaxed for the first time in a long time, and unbeknownst to Michael, that was the moment that Jeremy had fallen in love with Michael. He had turned up the radio, realizing that one of his favorite songs was on. Of course, Michael being Michael, he had forced Jeremy to sing along with him to the lyrics. It took some convincing but there they were, singing along to the lyrics of Jeremy's favorite song in the middle of a highway.

_**You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder.** _   
_**And, to your favorite song,** _   
_**We sang along, to the start of forever.** _   
_**And, after all this time, I'm still into you.** _

Michael stood back up, Jeremy standing with him, entranced by Michael's voice. Michael had never sang with this much power and emotion behind his words before. Jeremy knew Michael meant these words when he looked into Michael's eyes, holding nothing but love and honesty.

_**I should be over all the butterflies.** _   
_**I'm into you, I'm into you.** _   
_**And, baby, even on our worst nights,** _   
_**I'm into you. I'm into you.** _   
_**So, let 'em wonder how we got this far.** _   
_**'Cause, I don't really need to wonder at all.** _   
_**Yeah, after all this time.** _   
_**I'm still into you.** _

Michael stepped back, smiling at Jeremy as he sang, passion in his words as his voice flowed smoothly within the melody of the song. Jeremy couldn't remember a time when he was more surprised, maybe the time that Michael saved him from the Squip, but really, what could ever top that? Jeremy watched in amazement as Michael's voice melded perfectly with the guitar and the harmonizing behind him coming from Brooke and Rich. Brooke and Rich seemed surprised, as well. They must not have practiced with each other, then. Or, Michael was saving the real performance for today.

_**Some things just, some things just make sense.** _   
_**And, one of those is you and I.** _   
_**Some things just, some things just make sense.** _   
_**And, even after all this time.~** _   
_**I'm into you.** _   
_**Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you.** _

By now, Michael had closed his eyes. He hadn't planned to be showing this much emotion, especially not in front of the entire school. Michael has always been closed off to everyone else because he hadn't found anyone besides Jeremy who had even remotely shared his emotions. And, ever since the Squip, Michael had been extra introverted. Most of the time, his expression was blank. He didn't like showing emotion, it made him feel weak. But, right now, singing to Jeremy, he sang with all of the pent up emotion that he had. He couldn't stand to be alone with his emotions anymore, not when Jeremy was there to help him through it. So, Michael sang passionately, captivating his audience in a way that neither Brooke nor Rich had been able to do.

_**I should be over all the butterflies, well I'm into you.** _   
_**And, baby, even on our worst nights, I'm into you.** _   
_**I'm into you.** _   
_**So, let 'em wonder how we got this far.** _   
_**'Cause, I don't really need to wonder at all.** _   
_**Yeah, after all this time.** _   
_**I'm still into you. I'm still into you.** _   
_**I'm still into you.~** _

Michael took a moment to breathe, panting from the power he had put into his words. Once he opened his eyes, though, he was met with the stunned blue eyes of one Jeremy Heere. Jeremy cupped Michael's face, placing his forehead atop Michael's own as Michael leaned into the contact. Michael knew that he had a speech ready, just as Rich and Brooke had, but, for some reason, he felt like he needed to let Jeremy speak. "Michael, that was beautiful. You've never shown that much emotion, not even when it was just you and I. And, I know you probably had something to say, just like Brooke and Rich had," Michael had to smirk at that, knowing that they were on the same train of thought once again, "but I just had to speak up. I love you, Michael Mell. You've stayed with me throughout thirteen years of friendship. Even when I left you, you never left me. You saved me, Michael. You were the one who saved everyone in the school, and I love you so much. When I'm feeling anxious, you're the first person I think of. I always go to you with my problems, and you help me through them. And, I should've been a better friend last year. I shouldn't have left you alone, and I shouldn't have called you a loser," Michael felt his heart clench at that word, but he didn't focus on it. Instead, he focused on the context, and the meaning of his best friend's words. "You're worth more than anything to me, Micah. I love you, probably more than I should. And, I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything, not even popularity. I did that once, and I'm never going to put you through that again, Micah," Jeremy's speech had left everyone in tears, even himself.

Michael smiled up at Jeremy, eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "Jeremy Heere, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," Michael responded, pulling Jeremy into a kiss. They vaguely heard everyone applauding as teachers tried to usher everyone to their homerooms. Michael tuned everyone out, focusing on the feeling of Jeremy's lips upon his own. Jeremy's lipped were slightly chapped, but otherwise soft. They were moving against his, the kiss continuing passionately as they turned their heads. Jeremy pulled back and Michael felt himself try to follow his lips. Jeremy chuckled but continued to cup Michael's face. The kiss wasn't as short and sweet like Brooke and Chloe's, or as passionate and lust-filled as Rich and Jake's, but it was the right amount of both for the two boys.

"So, Jeremy Heere, will you be the Boyf to my Riend?" Michael asked, hearing their audience chuckle at the joke from the year before. The joke hadn't continued on after the play, mostly because Jeremy and Michael had actually become popular now, but the Squip Squad still referenced it at times. Hearing it from Michael, who had been desperately wishing it were true throughout their entire junior year, was surprising to say the least.

"Yes, Michael Mell, I will be your Boyf," Jeremy gave him a peck on the lips as the teachers finally got to the middle of the ring the school had made around the new couples.

"Alright, everyone, get to homeroom. You young ones need to start doing this after school," Mr. Reyes announced, causing everyone to laugh at the teasing tone his voice had taken. Everyone rushed off to their separate rooms. The Squip Squad congregated in the middle to say goodbye, as they always did, Christine and Jenna having gotten past the various teachers to say goodbye to the new couples of the group.

"You guys knew about this?" Jake asked, putting a hand over his heart in joking offence.

"We knew the entire time you guys were pining over each other," Jenna mentioned, sending a smirk to all six of them, feeling victorious upon seeing their flushed faces.

"Yeah, you guys weren't exactly subtle," Christine chuckled, remembering all the times she'd caught them staring at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking.

"You could've mentioned something, it would have helped this happen sooner," Chloe pouted, crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize the betrayal she felt.

"We wanted to wait to see how long you guys could go without telling each other," Jenna responded.

"By the way, Jenna, pay up," Christine held her hand out expectantly as Jenna groaned, pulling a fifty from her back pocket and stuffing it into Christine's outstretched hand.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am. But, you couldn't have waited another week?" Jenna asked, annoyed at the loss of the bet.

"Wait! You guys bet on us?!" Jeremy asked, his voice cracking. Everyone laughed, and, for once, Jeremy didn't seem to care. Michael leaned his head on Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy putting an arm around his new boyfriend.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's time to go to class," One of the teachers spoke up, turning towards the Squip Squad with a knowing smile on her face before she turned to usher some of her own students towards her class.

They all split up, going to their respective classes. Jeremy, Jake, and Chloe going to D-Wing, Michael, Rich, and Brooke going to A-Wing, and Christine and Jenna going to the basement. Michael turned to Brooke and Rich, smiling at them.

"This turned out better than we expected," Michael commented, Brooke and Rich nodding with enthusiasm.

"Way fucking better, man! If I had known Jake was going to respond like that, I would've kissed him years ago!" Rich exclaimed, shock in his voice but a knowing gleam in his eyes. Michael and Brooke knew better than to believe that, but they would let him have his moment.

* * *

The Squip Squad made their way through their classes with a newfound happiness that day, always finding strength in the thought of their other half. Lunch was filled with sweet kisses and excitement over the newest power couples in school. After school that day, they all went to Pinkberry for frozen yogurt. If you asked any of them at the beginning of junior year if they ever thought this would be happening, they would've gotten you sent to a mental hospital. But, now, they would all enjoy their time together without question. After all, it was the least they could do after life had sent them the most amazing soulmates in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so next chapter is going to be the last one. This took me so long to make because these two boys had to be captured perfectly. The next chapter will be filled with fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
